Main Lobby
The Main Lobby, also known as the Hub or simply the Lobby, is the focal point of Mineplex and where players first spawn after joining the server. Different lobbies can be accessed by using the Lobby Menu or by typing /server Lobby-#. The older lobby used to have a big tree in the central plaza, but Chiss had it removed, being replaced by four smaller trees located at the corners of the plaza. In 2016, however, the tree was added back in, even larger than before. In 2018, a completely new and different hub was introduced. In 2019, the original 2013-2014 lobby came back with some improvements which include a gladiators area, and an island for staff to build on. Lobby Islands Parkour The lobby contains 5 parkour courses that can be completed to earn Gems the first run through. To begin a parkour course, players must face the blacksmith villager stationed by the beginning of the course and use the . This causes the player to enter "Parkour Mode", in which all currently equipped Cosmetics are disabled to prevent cheating and all specific parkour rules become active. If a player touches a hazardous object or falls into the void while in this mode, they will be teleported to the beginning of the parkour. Available Removed Lobby features A variety of Lobby games are located in the Main Lobby. Unlike other games, players do not earn Gems from them. 2019 Lobby 2018 Lobby Secrets The lobby contains several Easter eggs that can be found by exploring the lobby. History The first lobby was created when more mini-games than Castle Siege were added. It featured a smaller tree, two parkours, a Pet Shop, and many other small Easter Eggs. It was on Mineplex during 2013 and a part of 2014 In the latter half of 2014, a new lobby was added. This time, the tree was enlarged, more islands were added, the size increased to be able to hold more game portals, and overall detail was added. In August 2015, the lobby was changed yet again. The most prominent change was that the huge tree was completely removed, replaced with 4 of the stumps of the old tree in each corner. A large M was added to the sky, and many other changes happened. In July 2016, the lobby was changed again. Game portals were removed and replaced with NPCs on each side. A large amount of islands were added, and instead of a tree a huge portal was added. A few weeks afterwards, the portal was changed into the biggest tree so far, to decrease lag caused by the portal. This pretty much satisfied the community, and the lobby has been used for over a year. In February 2018, Mineplex released a new hub, which was the first one to move away from the sky theme. Instead, it features a beach, a huge island to explore, and new hub features. In January 2019, Mineplex decided to reintroduce the original 2014 lobby upon popular request. The iconic tree lobby includes all the 3 original parkours (ruins, lava and snake), as well as a gladiator arena, a mini-maze, as well as an island for staff to build. Gallery Lobby.png|The 2013/2014 Lobby, with the former tree. 2015-09-12_10.23.35.png|A top-down view of the 2015 central plaza. 2015-12-12_17.53.01.png|A top-down view of the 2015 central plaza in the Main Lobby during the 2015 Christmas Chaos event. 2015-09-12_10.23.57.png|The Mineplex logo, as seen in the sky above the central plaza. 2015-12-12_17.57.16_2.png|The Mineplex logo, as seen in the sky above the central plaza during the 2015 Christmas Chaos event. File:2016-09-06 16.42.53.png|The 2016/2017 lobby Hub2018.png|The 2018 lobby Notes Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Servers Category:Lobby